


Joshler Fluff: First Date

by guns_4_hands



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Date, Fluff, I hope it's flipping cute, Joshler has a picnic, M/M, Slight Ryden, Slight peterick, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guns_4_hands/pseuds/guns_4_hands
Summary: Josh asks Tyler out. Tyler says yes. They have a picnic lunch, see a movie, have a picnic dinner, and make out. I think it's flipping cute.





	Joshler Fluff: First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This might suck. It probably will. I don't know. Let me know what you think.

**Josh's POV**

    Beautiful. That's the most prominent word running through my mind as I stare at him from across the classroom. Of course there are many more words to describe him, such as smart, creative, talented, funny, quirky, and perfect. Some people might say that nobody is perfect. Those people have obviously never seen Tyler Joseph.

    Today is the day. I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask Tyler out. Who am I kidding? He's going to say no, and then, I'll probably break down and embarrass myself in front of everyone and never be able to show my face in public- I can't think like that. I'll never end up doing it if I keep these thoughts up.

    At lunch, I start pumping myself up. Brendon, my only friend, stares weirdly at me. I simply glare at him, and he looks away, focusing on his lunch once more. I suddenly stand, finally ready to wear my heart on my sleeve. Brendon just stares confusedly. He seems to understand as I look towards Tyler. Tyler was sitting at a table with Patrick Stump and Pete Wentz. His friends aren't very intimidating, so I'm hoping I'll stay courageous throughout the whole conversation.

    "Are you going to do it? Is my OTP finally going to become canon?" Brendon gushed excitedly. He stood up and walked with me. I guess he really wants to see this happen. I would too, if I weren't the one doing it.

    "I hope so. Speaking of OTPs, when are you going to ask Ryan out?" I teased. He started blushing and looking at the ground. Ryden is real. I can sense it. They will be married with kids by the time they're twenty-five. Unless Ryan leaves him. That would break my heart.

    "Shut up," he mumbled. "Besides, it's your love life we're focusing on. Go ask him out."

    "I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do it," I convinced myself quietly. It's now or never.

    I sit down at his table. Their conversation stops, and they all look at me. I clear my throat.

    "Hello, Tyler. I am Josh," I manage to say. I stick my hand out, hoping to shake his.

    "Hi, Josh. I already know who you are," he responds, smiling slightly, but blushing like crazy. He shakes my hand. I can hear Brendon squealing with Patrick and Pete.

    "I'm sorry if this is too straightforward, but I think that you are really, really, really beautiful, and I want to take you on a date. You can say no, and we can forget this conversation ever happened, but I'd really appreciate if you said yes," I say quickly. Brendon is smiling really widely now. Tyler, however, seems to be frozen. He sits with his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. I accept that I made a fool of myself and stand up. I walk back to my table.

    Once I'm at the table, I sink into my seat and lay my head on the table. Brendon sits beside me and pats my back.

    "It's okay, Josh. I'm here for you," he says.

**Tyler's POV**

    Pete and Patrick stare at me. They're more shocked than I am. I've told them about how bad my crush on Josh was, and they wanted to see that ship sail.

    "Dude!" Pete shouts. "The boy you've been obsessing over for two years just asked you out, and you didn't respond! What the hell?! You need to march your ass over to his table and accept his request!" Pete demanded.

    "Pete's right. I don't want to listen to you whine about your stupidity. You two have to fall in love, then get married, then adopt two kids, and you better let me babysit them!" Patrick yelled.

    "I already ruined it," I admitted with my face in my hands. "How am I supposed to fix this?"

    "Do you think that Patrick would have said yes to me if I gave up? No! He wouldn't have. So you need to mosey on over there and say yes," Pete ordered. Patrick nodded in agreement. I stand. Here goes nothing.

**Josh's POV**

    I look up as I feel skinny fingers tap my shoulder. I'm met with beautiful brown eyes. Tyler freakin' Joseph is standing in front of me.

    "I would like to apologize for my previous behavior. I would also like to accept your previous proposition," he said quietly, trying not to make eye contact.

    I struggle to breathe as I repeatedly hit Brendon's arm, just to make sure he saw this too. He looked just as excited as I feel.

    I suddenly stand up and hug Tyler. He seems taken aback, but after a few seconds he hugs back.

    "I'll pick you up at noon tomorrow. What's your address?" I asked. As he told me, I planned the perfect date. Maybe, my life might turn out to be slightly okay.

 

  
    I woke up to my alarm blaring into my ear, but for once, it didn't bother me. Today was my first date with Tyler.

    I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. My family still wasn't awake, so I didn't have to worry about them bothering me. I grab a bowl of cereal and make sure that my day will go according to plan.

    I will make us a nice picnic lunch to enjoy at the park. We will go see a movie. We will eat a nice picnic dinner at the park. We will hopefully kiss as I drop him off at his house. The last one is not definite, but it would be nice.

    I finish my cereal and get started on meals for the day. I pack them into a nice picnic basket along with a lovely blanket. I grab some money and make my way out the door. I had recently acquired my license, so I don't need to ask my mom to drive me.

    I drive to Tyler's house and arrive at 11:57. Right on time. I knock on the door and wait anxiously for him to answer.

    The door opens, and Tyler steps out, looking fabulous as always.

    "Are you ready to go?" he asks.

    "Yep," I respond, linking my arm with his and walking him to the car. I open the door for him. He thanks me, his face resembling a ripe tomato.

    "So where to?" Tyler asked.

    "The park."

    "Oooh, fancy!"

    We fall into a silent state, so I turn on the radio. I hear Tyler singing along quietly. His voice is adorable. I would listen to it forever.

    We arrive at the park and find a nice place to eat. I pull out a bag filled with two sandwiches and hand one to Tyler. Conversation comes very easy. We talk about everything, yet nothing at the same time. Our conversations ranged from cats to aliens.

    After we finish eating, I drive us to the movie theater. Tyler buys the tickets while I get us popcorn.

    Once we're in the theater, I look around. There are only a few other people in the theater.

    I lasted about a half an hour before I talked to Tyler.

    "Would it be okay if I kissed you?" I asked him.

    "Please. I've been waiting for this moment for years."

    Tyler leaned towards me and connected our lips. He rested his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer. And that's how we stayed. We made out for the entire length of the movie. And to think that I was going to wait until I dropped him off at my house. Boy, am I glad he didn't reject me!

    We return to the park for our dinner. It's a lot more relaxed. We eat cold spaghetti from plastic containers and talk about life. It's the perfect scene. What a caricature of intimacy.

    We drive back to his house in a comfortable silence. When we get there, it's nearly 10:30. I walk him to his front door.

    "Thank you for not rejecting me. I really enjoyed your company. If you're okay with it, I'd like to do it again sometime," I admitted shyly.

    Tyler leaned up and gave me a soft kiss.

    "I would love that. I'll see you later Josh."

    I run back to my car. Brendon will literally kill me if I don't tell him all about this. I call him quickly.

    "Seriously?" Brendon screamed after I explained the night's events to him. He wouldn't stop squeaking, so I just hung up on him. Maybe this will give him the proper motivation to ask Ryan Ross out.

**Author's Note:**

> Did it suck? Were there any mistakes? Feedback is greatly appreciated. Also, should I write more? If so, what should I write?


End file.
